


The Last Time

by PheyKelly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PheyKelly/pseuds/PheyKelly
Summary: Westallen AU (or Westallen on like Earth 265 or something) Love is beautiful, all consuming, and powerful. It can be the greatest thing, or the worst. Sometimes it can be both.





	The Last Time

“Shhhh! You’re making too much noise.” Iris whispered with a giggle against the column of Barry’s throat. Barry halted his loud moan and pressed Iris tightly against a rack of plush towels.

“You’re making me make too much noise.” Barry teased as he laid sweet kisses on the tip of Iris’s bared shoulders. Goosebumps rose along her arm at the contact. She sighed contently in Barry’s arms. Nothing made her happier than being surrounded by him. His boyish grin at her sigh made her heart warm.

  
“Besides” Barry murmured huskily. “I think the bouquet toss is happening, no one is checking out the hotel supply closet right now.” 

The pair listened to the opening verses of Single ladies. Iris relaxed and traced her fingers in Barry’s hair. “Luckily, I don’t have to participate in that anymore.” She said. 

Barry felt Iris’s ring slide along scalp. He suddenly kissed her deeply, cementing her body tightly to his. Iris felt light headed and slightly trembled. “God, Barry.” She whined desperately.  
A rush of adoration filled Barry at the sound of Iris’s voice. He loves how in control Iris generally is and he loves that he is the only person that could make her unravel like this. Barry felt as if it was his life’s mission to give Iris the pleasure she deserves. 

“Bear” her voice hoarse and thick with want. Iris stared into Barry’s eyes and slowly rotated her hips against his solid erection. 

“oh fuck” Barry growled. Iris loved when he cursed. Barry only dropped F bombs when he was especially horny, and it was always sexy. Barry fiercely gripped Iris’s ass, his strength added more pressure to the incredible sensation. They stood rocking wantonly against each other. Iris’s whimpers began to fill the room.

“Baby I’m going to soak through this dress.” Iris moaned. 

Barry inhaled sharply at her words “Iris…I need you. I really need you.” He begged her. Iris bit her lip silently and glanced at the door as she heard screams of glee of someone catching the bouquet. She looked back at Barry’s striking green eyes and knew that she didn’t have the will power to deny him.

Iris unbuckled his belt and cupped his firm cock through his boxers. “I want it hard and fast.” Iris demanded, squeezing Barry to get her point across. 

“Jesus Iris.” Barry shoved his pants down to his thighs and began pulling up Iris’s dress. 

“My god there’s so much…dress!” He exclaimed getting frustrated by the voluminous barrier.

Iris couldn’t help release peals of laughter, making Barry smile. “Blame Linda!” 

She suddenly felt the air hit her center. Barry got on his knees as if in reverence. He tenderly kissed Iris’s sweetest spot. He let the heat from her center encase him. He was truly addicted to her. Iris breath caught at his touch. 

“Please Bear” she whispered hotly.

Barry stood to his full height and tenderly laid a kiss on Iris’s soft lips. She melted into it, forgetting the urgency of their tryst. She gently caressed the back of his head the way Barry liked it. 

“I love you Iris” Barry whispered. He clutched her thighs, and wrapped them around his waist. In one solid push, he was inside. Iris cried out and quickly buried her noise into the crook of Barry’s neck.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sensation of Iris around his cock. Barry went to work and thrusted into Iris like a man possessed. Her scent, her moans, and her soft touch intoxicated him.  
Iris leaned back and gripped the shelf for dear life. She squeezed her walls around Barry and smirked mischievously at his grunt. He quickened his pace and Iris felt as if she were floating. She loved being filled by Barry, she loved the sound of him clapping into her, and she loved his strong hands splayed against her ass. Barry deeply stroked into Iris, trying to touch every bit of her. Iris shoved her cleavage into Barry’s waiting face. He immediately sucked a nipple into his mouth. She whimpered making Barry’s balls tighten.

“I- Iri- fuck, Iris I l-love you “ Iris smiled, Barry always stuttered when he was about to come. 

“I love you too!” She exhaled desperately “Come for me baby. Come in me.” Iris ordered sweetly, close to the edge herself. Barry’s strokes became ragged, quicker, and rougher. That was it for Iris, she arched her back violently and braced herself against Barry. She grabbed a plush towel to cry into as she came. Barry stared at Iris in awe of her beauty before he shoved his face into her breasts to muffle his own orgasm. He jerked against her until he was completely empty. Luckily for the pair, the bass of a Drake song drowned out their noise. 

Barry and Iris shared a slow warm languid kiss. Barry pressed his forehead against hers and hugged her tightly. “We have to go back.” He murmured not wanting to break the embrace.  
Iris nodded. “Yeah.” She loosened her legs from his waist. 

Barry gently placed Iris back on the floor. They exchanged an indecipherable glance and cleaned up in silence. 

Iris fiddled with her wedding ring as she reentered the party making sure to plaster a large grin on her face. 

“Where the hell were you?!” Lina pounced Iris, in a flurry of excitement.

“Oh I dropped my drink on my dress and went to clean up in the bathroom.” Iris responded smoothly. “You know how sloppy I get when Patron is involved, remember my 25th birthday? I don’t!”  
Linda cackled at the memory of Iris crying in the grass outside of a karaoke bar. 

“Well anyways, you missed your cousin Nina and my uncle’s uncomfortably young date awkwardly fight over the bouquet toss! It was a train wreck.” Linda rolled her eyes. 

“Well it isn’t a West wedding till someone violates basic social norms.” Iris groaned. 

Linda beamed at her words. “I’m so happy to be a West and I am more excited that we are officially sisters!” Iris glowed at her new sister in law and best friend. 

“Can you believe our arc?” Linda continued. “From Eskimo sisters to actual sisters.” 

Iris laughed loudly at that. “Oh god Linda, I don’t think we qualify as Eskimo sisters considering you never slept with Barry.”

“Well whatever briefly dated then, so I guess like Inuit sisters?” she asked. 

Iris shook her head amused. “This all sounds vaguely racist.”

Linda shrugged “Meh, I’m sure I’ve got some of that in me. Anyways where is hubby? We should take a ‘candid’ of the bridal party dancing before the photographer leaves.”  
Iris scanned the room. “He’s over there, I’ll get him.”

“Okay! I’m going to go hunt down Wallace!” Linda scurried away less than gracefully holding her white poofy skirt in her arms. 

Iris takes a deep breath and began to power walk to her husband. She suddenly collided with a taller and all too familiar figure. 

“Oh, sorry Iris.” Barry says her name in a much different tone than he did moments prior. Iris locked eyes with him a shade too long.

“Iris, I forgot to tell you how much I LOVE your maid of honor dress.” Patty, who was linking arms with Barry beamed at her. 

Iris self-consciously smoothed her lilac dress down as if she were trying to wipe away the invisible evidence of her and Barry’s sinful deeds. 

“Thanks Patty! Credit goes all to the beautiful bride.” She gestured to Linda who was currently wrapped around Wally. 

“God, I should’ve had Linda pick out my bridal party dresses, anyways, she doesn’t get credit for how amazing you look in it!” Patty added. Iris felt her stomach rotating as she offered a weak ‘thank you’ to Patty’s kindness. Barry shifted weight and cleared his throat. 

“We were going to head to the dessert table.” He interjected with an air of finality. Iris got the memo and nodded. 

“Oh yeah, you two enjoy! I’m going to see if Scott wants to grab a dance with me.” 

Barry’s lip slightly pursed at the mention of Iris’s husband. “Maybe we’ll join you after desserts.”

Iris cocked an eyebrow. “Feel free too! Enjoy you guys.” And with that she walked away. 

Barry’s eyes followed her form as she wove through the crowd. Once Iris reached her husband, Barry snapped out of it and escorted his own stunning wife to the dessert table. 

“Iris, baby! You missed the bouquet fight!” Scott greeted her with a dazzling smile. Iris felt faint but grinned back. “I heard! I’m so pissed. I’m sure it’s on YouTube at this point so I’ll check it out later.” She replied.

“Where’d you go?” Scott asked. 

Iris shook her head with a smile. “I was cleaning up my dress in the bathroom, I spilled a drink on me. I’m sorry you were left alone with my relatives for that long.”

Scott shrugged good naturally. “Well they are my relatives too lady! For like 2 years, at this point I’m used to the craziness. Your aunt was going to try an encore of her acapaella performance of From This Moment.”

Iris rolled her eyes heavenward. Her aunt did the original performance at their wedding without knowing all the words to the song. “Oh my god, who stopped her?”

“I did!” Scott exclaimed. “I interfered and had to give her 3 dances to distract her! Iris, she started grinding on me!” Iris threw her head back and laughed loudly. 

“Well I’m sure my brother appreciated it!” Iris said. “You’re the hero of the wedding!”

Scott playfully puffed out his chest. “Yeah I guess I am!” he exhaled and snorted. “Nah, I just was looking out for my little brother in law.” Iris’s chest tightened uncomfortably. She wrapped her arms around her sweet husband. 

“Well I think you’re a hero and a hero deserves a dance with his wife and not a weird aunt.” Iris kissed Scott and led him to the dance floor strolling right past Barry and Patty who were sitting at a table. 

“God this was a beautiful wedding.” Patty exclaimed as she finished her cupcake.

“Mmhmm” Barry replied, distracted by Iris dancing with Scott. He took a long swig of his drink and smiled at his wife. 

“Yeah it really was.” He placed a hand on hers. Patty smiled up at him shyly.

“Weddings always get me emotional, and horny.” She dropped her voice to a whisper. 

Barry’s grin was tight. “Oh yeah?”

  
“I was thinking that we grab a room…and no pressure!” Patty quickly added at Barry’s expression. “I won’t say a single thing about ovulation, or what position is best for conception or anything, I promise! It’s been a while since we’ve had fun and I know you must be missing it.”

  
Barry felt sweat break out on his forehead. “Um yeah that sounds great.” He said flatly. Patty looked crestfallen at his tone.

Barry grabbed her hands and shook his head. “I’m sorry Patty, that came out wrong. Of course I want to have ‘fun’ with you. You’re my insanely sexy wife. Who else could I possibly want to have ‘fun’ with.” Patty’s exuberant smile made Barry nauseous with guilt.

  
What was wrong with him? He was supposed to be focusing on starting a family with his wife of nearly 2 years. Patty was near perfect. She was strong, kind, smart, and gorgeous. Most importantly, she was the woman he made vows too and it was time that he recommitted himself to that marriage. He and Iris had their chance and they were both too scared to take it. Iris took that job in National city and Barry let her go. Patty shouldn’t have to suffer for their weakness.

  
Barry’s eyes briefly skated over Iris, watching her laugh with her husband. He tried to ignore how jealousy twisted inside him. He comically stole a bite of Patty's cupcake to make her laugh. Barry loved Iris and will probably always love her, but he loved Patty too. It is time that he be the husband she deserves. Barry never thought he would be the kind of man who has an affair. It disgusted him that he was. His physical relationship with Iris has only been occurring for a few months, but his mind has been unfairly occupied by his best friend for years. Barry squeezed Patty's hand, who smiled. He made a choice and he had a duty. Barry vowed to himself that he and Iris’s tryst in the closet was the absolute last time they would ever interact romantically.

  
Barry suddenly kissed Patty deeply. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

  
“Aye! Stop trying to steal my thunder!” Wally catcalled from the dance floor. Barry and Patty broke apart. Barry rolled his eyes at Wally. “Step your game up then!” he called back. Wally laughed, grabbed his bride and kissed her sweetly. Barry smiled and took his wife’s hand.

  
“Want to dance?” He asked. Patty nodded and they made their way to the floor. Barry kept his eyes away from Iris as he and Patty began to slow dance.

  
_I love my wife_. He mentally chanted.

  
Iris hated the hot stab of jealousy she felt watching Barry kiss his wife. What is wrong with me? She thought wildly. She refocused on her gorgeous husband.

  
“Man, the wedding flew by.” She said conversationally.

   
“The best things usually do.” He replied. “Remember our wedding? It felt as if the whole thing was 5 minutes. The happiest 5 minutes of my life.” Scott stared dreamily into Iris’s eyes.

  
Self-hatred consumed Iris. She did not deserve Scott. She would’ve never thought she’d be a woman who would step out on her marriage. Iris tried, she tried with all her heart to commit to Scott and for a period of time it worked well. She fell in love and was the best wife she could be, but then the couple returned to Central City. Her dutiful wife shtick fell to pieces the instant she saw _him_ , spoke to him, and kissed him. Iris has loved Barry for most of her life. When they were young, before all their wrong choices, their love felt like the most beautiful perfect gift in the world. Now it was a curse, shackling her to a man that wasn’t hers to be with. Her love for Barry felt like weights dragging her away from the person she should be, a good wife.

  
“I love you Scott.” Iris declared almost defiantly. 

  
Scott smiled. “I love you too beautiful.” He kissed her lovingly. 

Iris did her best to feel what she felt when Barry kissed her. It was close, close enough. 

She decided right then and there that she will never touch Barry again. What they had was toxic. There was a time for them. It was brief but truly magical. However, they let fear of losing each other forever keep them from completely committing. She ran away to National city and met Scott. It was the wrong choice, Iris realized now but it was the choice she made. Scott and Patty were good people who deserved fidelity. Iris tightened her hold around her husband desperately as they sashayed around the dance floor. She _will_ be a good wife to Scott and a good mother to their eventual children. Tonight, will be the absolute last time she thinks of Barry as anything beyond a friend.

  
The couples around the floor continued to twirl to the beautiful sounds of Debussy’s Clair De Lune. Iris and Barry each felt rejuvenated in their personal pursuits of faithfulness. They danced with their spouses for song after song contently. 

  
Iris peered at the dance floor from over Scott’s shoulder. She felt love radiate through her body as she watched her brother and her best friend kiss. She grinned broadly at the newlyweds. Their love and joy was nothing short of inspiring. Iris truly believed that they were soulmates. Her smile dimmed as she continued to watch. Iris was jealous of their courage, to take a chance on something real while it was still innocent. They didn't let it become malevolent. Tears filled Iris's eyes. One slipped through as she tried to fight it back.

Iris turned her face to re-focus on Scott. Before she could, a set of green eyes drew her gaze as if she were hypnotized. The world stopped for a moment as Barry and Iris stared at each other over their partner’s shoulders. The people around them became inanimate and it was just the two of them. Barry and Iris’s promises which rang in their heads with such passion and intensity a moment ago began to abate.

  
Barry’s body was on autopilot as he swayed along to the music with Patty, but his conscious mind was entirely fixated on the true love of his life. His hand ached with the urge to wipe the tear that slid from Iris’s eye and down her cheek. Seeing Wally and Linda find true happiness was too much for him. Barry had just swore to be a good husband. He vowed to stop thinking about Iris, to stop confiding in her, to stop touching her, to stop loving her.

  
Iris and Barry’s eyes bore into each other, wishing with all their might that they could go back in time to end up like Wally and Linda. They wished that their true happiness wasn’t intertwined with their spouses’ great pain. They knew, however, that no matter what happened from beyond this point, there will never really be a ‘last time’. Not for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the summary sucked, I just really didn't want to spoil the story! I hope you enjoyed this toxic take on Westallen love! They are definitely not the good guys in this one. It was hard writing this way because they're such good hearted characters, but I wanted to try something different. If any single person was even remotely surprised by the "twist" please let me know, it will make my life!  
> Fun Fact: My aunt did actually sing From this Moment at my wedding without asking or knowing most of the words.


End file.
